Removal or “tear offs” of existing roof shingle from a structure, including removal of shingles and shingle fasteners, is a physically demanding process. Many roofers suffer fatigue and find themselves in pain when forcibly bashing in the wood to remove building materials, such as shingles, and especially when encountering the nails or other fasteners. The result is that a worker involved in such manual removal often suffers from pain or injuries. In particular, the injuries can have an effect on the back, the arms, or the elbows, as a result of the physical exertion required during removal process.
Shingle removing devices typically include either manually operated or automated devices. Manually operated devices tend to require significant effort on the part of the worker to effectively move below shingles, nails or other parts from the roof deck. For larger jobs, such as commercial buildings and multifamily units, manually operated shingle removing devices on such larger roof expanses can result in significant physical effort. On larger jobs, workers may take several hours or even days to effectively remove all the old roof shingles.
For certain labor-intensive roof construction operations, automated or motor driven devices have been deployed to remove shingles. Although potentially more effective and efficient than using a manually operated device, automated or motor driven devices tend to include complex moving parts, which can be expensive to replace and maintain. Additionally motorized devices are heavier by nature due to the additional components.
A need, therefore, exists for improved devices and methods for removing the building material. Specifically, a need exists for improved devices and methods for removal of building material quickly and easily.
A need further exists for improved devices and methods for removing roof shingles, while decreasing strain and potential injury to the workers.
Moreover, a need exists for improved devices and methods for removing the material that are both user-friendly and generally lightweight.
A need further exists for shock absorbing tool for tearing off material, which is easy to maintain.